Dulce regreso, tristes recuerdos
by Mara390
Summary: Shana es una cantante exitosa a sus 14 años y no recuerda nada de sus 11 años para abajo, hasta que decidida propone un concurso con preguntas de sus datos personales que solo sabrían sus personas de confianza, y con eso un chico X gana respondiendo todo bien y diciéndole más, con interés va a donde el chico respondió desenterrando sus recuerdos y un amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi otro fic espero que os guste**

* * *

><p><em>'No lo entiendo', <em>pensó la pobre muchacha que estaba en el suelo_, '¿yo que le hice?, que crueldad, pero ¿es que no mostré confianza?, le ayude y consolé y ¿me da esto?, sencillamente no es justo y le pedí algo sin importancia, no, me harté basta, no lo odio, ya lo decidi, desde hoy lo olvidaré, si es que sobrevivo…' _pensó para sus adentros la joven chica que estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre.

* * *

><p>'La joven cantante Shana Frost gano otro disco de oro sumando otro a la lista, y hablando de eso accedió a darnos una entrevista, joven Shana ¿cómo se siente ser la mejor cantante de la actualidad?'<p>

'Pues bien, y espero seguir siéndolo'

'Y cambiando de tema según fuentes, hay un concurso ¿de qué trata precisamente?'

'Oh, vamos al grano genial, bien el concurso lo propuso mi representante y me pareció bien, el concurso trata de datos sobre mí, pero como bien saben no tengo recuerdo alguno desde mis 11 años para abajo, así que deben responder preguntas sobre mí, con los datos que encontramos en mis pertenencias'

'Y.. ¿cuáles son las preguntas?'

´Son:

¿qué canciones estaban en mi MP3?

¿qué sabor de helado es mi favorito?

¿cuáles eran mis pasatiempos?

y.. ¿qué color de cabello y de ojos tengo?'

Esas son las preguntas'

'Bueno esas preguntas suenan fáciles'

'Si, pero toda esa información fue dada a la publicidad, mis datos verdaderos solo los saben los círculos de confianza'

'Oh, y ¿cuál es el premio?'

'Pues, si es una mujer, ella va a participar como modelo en mi nueva línea de ropa, recibirá toda la colección, y participará conmigo en un concierto si es que buena, y si es un hombre pues... podrá pedir lo que sea'

'Es genial, y ¿cómo podrán participar?'

'Pues las escribirán en mi sitio web o facebook y eso es todo'

'Genial, bien ya la oyeron empiecen a responder'

'Adiós'

'Eso es todo'

* * *

><p>En otro lugar..<p>

X1:¡¿Oyeron eso?!- Exclamo una chica

X2: ¿Qué?- dijo una voz masculina

X1: Ella acaba de informar que si responden las preguntas va a dar premios

X2: ¿Y qué?

X1: Que si es un hombre pueden pedir lo que sea

X3: ¿Qué pediremos fama, fortuna, un viaje?!-exclamo otro chico

X4: Si sería genial, pero hay un problema...-replico otro chico

X5: ¿Cuál?- pregunto otro chico con deje de tristeza

X1: Que no sabemos nada de ella-termino la frase la chica

X2: Es cierto, pero hay alguien que sabe...

X1: ¿Quién?- pregunto con interés

X5: Yo- respondio la pregunta el muchacho con mucha tristeza

X1: Entonces, ¡respondelas!

X2: Si, para que nos volvamos a ver

X3: Si concuerdo con el papanatas

X4: Yo igual

X2: Si, concuerdo con el... ¡OIGAN YO NO SOY UN PAPANATAS!

X3: Si lo eres

X2: No

X3: Si

X2: No

X3: Si

X3: Que...- Y fue detenido por un golpe

X1: ¡CALLENSE!, pero es cierto, vamos respondelas o si no yo lo...

X5: No, sufrió por mi culpa y estupidez, vive feliz su vida, no quiero que le hagamos nada malo, no... lo soportaría

X2: Pero paso hace 3 años, no pasará nada malo, vamos, y a ella si le importa quiere saber su pasado, vamos..

X5: No lo se, déjenme pensar.

X3: Bueno, pero recuerda que a lo mejor no sean las respuestas que conozcas.

X5: Si lo tendré en mente..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola la continuación de mi fic, me anime a publicarlo, gracias a que en mi segundo fic tengo un comentario, gracias kasumi-chan, ahora la continuación**

* * *

><p><em>-Entonces, ¿iré a la boda?- pregunto una joven muchacha de pelos plateados a un chico, algo asustada, y entonces el chico la miro con una ira y odio tan grande que la joven se pregunto si en realidad tenía el derecho de respirar su mismo aire...<em>

* * *

><p>-Bueno, y de todas los mensajes ¿nadie ha contestado?- pregunto un hombre formido<p>

-No, señor nadie ha acertado a ni una de las preguntas, envían la información que ha sido dada a la publicidad y los paparazzi, nadie ha ganado y el lapso acaba en unos días..- respondió la joven secretaria

-¡Sencillamente no entiendo!, el premio es muy tentador ¿por qué no han respondido?, es como si Shana viniera del aire, lo cual no es posible ya que con lo poco que tenía logramos tener varios perfiles...- se quejo el hombre

-Si, pero a lo mejor la odien, o no quieren verla, o ya no tiene parientes, o... quien sabe- dijo su secretaria

-Si pero ella es una...- y fu interrumpido por la voz de una chica

* * *

><p>X1: ¿Te animaste a enviarlo?<p>

X5: Si

X3: Eso es genial, al fin podremos verla

X1: Si, pero a lo mejor esas no sean las respuestas ¿pusiste tu nombre?

X5: No solo puse que si quería saber quién era el quien las respondió que viniera al Instituto Raimon

X1: Bueno, a lo mejor sea mejor así para que venga

X3: Sí

X5: Es lo que yo creo

* * *

><p>-¡Encontré al ganador!- dijo la joven Shana entrandocorriendo a la habitación.

-... ¿QUÉ?¿QUIÉN?¿CÓMO?¿CUÁNDO?...- dijeron al unisono la secretaria y el representante viéndola con una cara de sorpresa

-Pues, el chico se apoda 'Chico X', y no me dijo cosa alguna de el, así que no se de donde viene pero me dijo mi origen según el y donde encontrarlo-respondio Shana un poco conmocionada por la reacción de los mayores.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pareces conmocionado, todos los datos que dijo lo sabemos- exclamo la joven secretaria

-Pues, aunque no lo crean, mi origen es equívoco-dijo la joven chica

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la secretaria que preocupada se inclino del asiento

-Pues el chico me dijo mucha información y más de las preguntas y todas correctas- dijo la chica

-Entonces si no vienes de donde te encontraron, 'según' el chico¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto su representante entrando de sí e interesado de la información proporcionada

-Vengo de Japón, y podré encontrar al ganador en el instituto Raimon...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esa es la continuación, están cortas pero quiero mantener secretos por el momento, si quieren revelo parte de la trama, aunque me tomaría un poco más de tiempo actualizar, ya tengo planeada la mayoría de la historia y quería poner unas aventuras antes de revelar algo, bueno eso es todo ¡espero sus reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, la conti, no se si quieran, pero tengo otras historias en mente, sin embargo me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan, uno se llama 'Experimento X10' y otro que se titulara 'Amor de hielo', el primero si lo voy a publicar aunque no quieran, pero el segundo, quien sabe, si quieren comenten, si no, pues ya saben elijan (En Amor de hielo, me gustaría saber que pareja va a ser la protagonista y les doy las opciones):**

**Goenji x Shiro (niña) (perdón me encanta la pareja)**

**Si tengo suficientes votos la publico, si no, bueno, es una historia que la dejo abandonada en mi mente.**

**Sin más la conti****, ¡sayonara!**

* * *

><p>-¿CÓMO?, de Japón, no que venías de Francia- pregunto su representante<p>

-Si, es lo que yo creía, pero si lo piensas tiene sentido- respondió su secretaria

-¡Sí!, de hecho al intentar aprender los idiomas, de todos el japonés me fue muy fácil, de un día para otro hablaba perfectamente como cualquier japonesa, y soy buena cantando en ese idioma, además me encanta el anime- respondió la chica Shana, ganando una mirada de reproche de los mayores

-¿Ves anime?- preguntaron los mayores

-Sip, de hecho hago historias, estoy haciendo una de un nuevo anime que salió, y otro de inazuma eleven, ¡kya!, que emocionada estoy, al fin podré ver las parejas entre los jugadores del Raimon, ganaron la copa mundial, ¡¿PUEDO IR ALLÁ?!, por fis quiero ver eso anda…- suplicó Shana ganado una mirada de extrñesa de los mayores

-Un momento te gusta eso..- respondio

-Si, anda son 3 pajaros de un solo tiro- y dijeron después

-¿Qué?..., mejor no preguntamos- le dijo su representante

-Si, entonces…- intuyo Shana ganándose una mirada de ternura, con su carita suplicante

-Si, puedes ir, solo hay un problema…- repondió la secretaria

-¿Así?, ¿cuál?- pregunto Shana

-Bueno, del permiso de tus padre, y como le haremos para que tu grupo de admiradores no te acosen-

-Si es lo malo de ser una estrella, siempre acosada, pero muestro como soy, sin la peluca, sin las pupilas, sin el maquillaje, sin nada, solo yo, ya no mas actuación- respondió Shana, dejando a todos los presentes histéricos

-Bueno, si pero, y si te descubren, tu sabes como son, tendríamos que cambiarte el nombre, aspecto, vida, familia, y todo tu mundo y Shana Frost sería solo una estrella perdida y Kasumi Lady sería la próxima mayor estrella, ¿aún así quieres ir y correr el riesgo?- le advirtió su representante con una mirada seria

-Si, tu estrellato empezó desde que subiste videos en un periodo de 6 meses te volviste la mejor, por suerte te vimos, estas segura…- pero Shana no lo dejo terminar ya que firmente dijo

-No os preocupéis, no soy muy social, solo finjo, no soy así, además si se enteran mejor aún, ¿no?, sé que riesgo implica, pero, apenas pude aceptar que el nombre que tengo no es el mío, el cual, alguna dulce mujer me dio, y no recuerdo así que no me importa si se enteran, total, nadie se va enterar- y al terminar de defenderse la miraron algo raro

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problema, total debes ser feliz ¿no?, y no te preocupes te quitaremos el nombre artístico y te pondremos el real, ¿con esto estas contenta?- pregunto la secretaria

Al mirar la expresión de Shiro supieron que habían tomado la decisión correcta..

5 semanas después…

-¿oyeron eso?- pregunto una chica de cabello rojo

-¿Qué?-pregunto una chica de cabellos azules

-¡SHANA VENDRÁ AL INSTITUTO!-grito emocionada

-….¡¿QUÉ?!- respondio sorprendida ya que eso no lo esperaba

-Bueno, es un rumor, pero mi padre ha actuado un poco raro, así que creo que tal vez pues un rumor es que el ganador estudia en el instituto- repondio la pelirroja

-Bueno, pero tengo un poco de miedo, si es **ella **entonces la vamos tratar mejor y no creeremos en otra persona

-Si eso lo es que haremos, está decidido- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada triste recordando lo que le había pasado a **ella**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, la conti, me pregunto si ustedes podéis elegir las canciones que quieren que cante Shana, las condiciones son que comenten y que me agraden las canciones, sin más los dejo**

* * *

><p><em>'Todos estan raros, ya no me hablan e inclusive ya ni siquiera me miran los ojos, creo que se lo que pasa, sin embargo no quiero que sea verdad...'<em>

* * *

><p>-Bien, ya estamos aquí- respondio el taxista<p>

-Ay, que miedo tengo tu no One-san- hablo una niña muy linda con lentes oscuros y un sombrero que no dejaban en vista nada de su cara ni fracciones

-Pues sí, pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer?- repondio su supuesta hermana mayor

-Sip, pero hay algo bueno, ¡iré al instituto Raimon!, imaginate yaoi en todas partes...- repondio la niña con estrellas en sus ojos

-Espera, ¿irás al Raimon?, significa que...- no termino la frase, pues la joven estaba buscando algo en su bolso

-¿Qué bus...?!- no pudo terminar ya que la otra chica grito

-¡AQUÍ!, - exclamo victoriosa alzando una camara- Ten, toma- y le tendip la camara

-¿Para qué es?-pregunto la chica mirando con confusión la camara

-Para tomar fotos de las parejas, obvio- respovdio su hermana mayor muy ansiosa

-Ne, ¿tambíen te gusta? es cool-respondió la joven saltando de alegría, pues ya habían salido del auto

-Si, que suerte tengo que tengas 14, además vas 2 grados adelantados, e inclusivamente más..- respondi su hermana

-Si, es cierto, ¡pero no me quiero romper la cabeza!, la secundaria otra vez, que horror- respondi reflexionando por lo que iba hacer

-Bueno, rápido, a acomodar, desempacar y a comer o mientras ¡como sea!- respondi su hermana

-Si- dijo la menor saltando de alegría

Dicho esto las jovenes vieron la casa, era muy bueno tener muchos contactos, al fin decidieron comer después de desempacar, al terminar se fueron a la sala, y a las jovenes les dieron el permiso de poder dar una revisada a sus nuevos colegios, con esto..

-Podeis ir a sus colegios Sara y Shana- respondiendo saltaron de alegría y corriendo se fueron al colegio

* * *

><p>Con Shana...<p>

-Guau, es muy grande, apuesto que debe tener muchos clubes- exclamo la niña viendo con maravilla la escuela

-Oh, usted es Kasumi Lady ¿cierto?-pregunto un joven de cabellos largos mirando la espalda de la niña

-Oh, am sí, sí soy yo Kasumi Lady- respondi la niña un poco nerviosa siguiendo estando de espaldas, y se percató de una canción..

-Mmmh bueno, al parecer le atrae el taller de música- repondio la persona tras ella

-Si, me agrada y mucho respondio un tanto ida

-Si, tratan de hacer la coreografía de una canción de Shana Frost- siguió hablando el niño

-Perdona, pero ¿te importa si sigo la pista?- respondio la niña algo nerviosa

-No hay problema pero sería mejor si lo hicieras en voz baja, son muy exclusivos con esas canciones, no permiten que nadie la cante- Respondio el niño

-Ok, esta canción debe estar en japones ¿verdad?- repondio la chiquilla con un manojo de nervios

-Sí, pero te agradecería que cuidaras con tu modo de voz al..!- el chico se callo, pues al oír el canto de la niña se sintió como ido...

* * *

><p>-Oye, no oyes que alguien canta la canción..- pregunto un niño<p>

-Si, es cierto- respondio otro en cada salón, y todos curiosos prestaron mucha atención al canto..


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, soy yo, aquí les dejo la conti**

* * *

><p><em>'No se, ahora lo único que me queda es recordar' dijo suavemente una niña llena de melancolía en un murmullo que fue llevado por la fría brisa nocturna, mientras que ella sentía que la vida que conocía estaba llegando, la que tanto trabajo le costo, ahora lo que le quedaba era cerrar sus ojos y no volver jamás...<em>

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Neh ¡tu voz es tan bonita Kasumi!, suenas a Shana Frost- le dijo una niña

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo otra niña

En esos momentos, Kasumi quería que se la tragara la tierra, el porque era que al cantar se le olvido que ella no podía, ya que alguien podría reconocerla y entonces hacer que su plan se estropea, al recordar sonrió, en realidad no tenía un plan, a duras penas pudo saber que el ganador estaba en el instituto, se sonrojo, no porque muchas personas decían claramente que tenía un cuerpo y cara digna de la realeza, sino que el chico que escribió la explico de una manera tan dulce, y muy poética, esa forma de escribir era muy hermosa, creyó que no había personas así en el mundo hasta que leyó y se le abrió el corazón.

'_Ojalá que Rosh fuera así' _suspiro, no es que no le agradará, pero digamos que cuando se le declaro, no uso esas palabras y no escucho que en alguna de sus canciones apareciera, o que al dar un concierto y ella aparecía le dijera felicitaciones, por suerte al hacerlo rechazo esos sentimientos, lo había hecho con muchas persona, muchos chicos, inclusive mujeres, eso la hizo carraspear, no es que odiará esas relaciones, solo que ella no quería salir con nadie por el momento, su vida era algo complicada, miro su reloj, suspiro faltaban 10 días para San Valentin, la verdad es que pensaba en regalar chocolates a todos sus compañeros, no conocía bien las costumbres japonesas, pero sabía que las mujeres daban chocolates a los hombres y que había su contra parte en donde los hombres daban regalos a las mujeres para compensar, sonrío, dejaría bien en claro que no era necesario, que sencillamente le debieran ayudar en acostumbrarse a lo que pasa en la escuela, por los demás está bien.

Y noto que se acercaba la hora de salida, sonrió aún más se inscribiría al club de futbol, no era muy buena pero le había ganado a sus compañeros, así que al tocar el timbre, se armo de valor y pregunto por el club de futbol le dieron todo y se fue, al mirar sonrio, y antes de tocar escucho sobre el programa de música, se sintió nostálgica y después susurró: '_programa de música' _al hacerlo sus manos empezaron a temblar, sintió como las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, después escucho que alguien la llamaba, vio a un chico, este se quedo helado al verla, sonrió, y lo único que pudo hacer es susurrar- perdóname- y después sintió como alguien la agarraba antes de que todo se volviese negro.

X: ¿Crees que se recupere?

X2: Yo no sé, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado, tu sabes que la mente algunas veces juega sucio

X. No, creo que en realida es nuestra perspectiva

X2: Te lo advierto, su hermana no lo sabe, así que la situación está algo delicada

X: Sí, gracias- y con esto se dio finalizada la conversación de las personas

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno la continuación, y en realidad, quería saber que si quisieran que publicará un fic de Loveless, se me ocurrió algo, pero la verdad no tengo bien aclarado como le voy a hacer los personajes, les explico cuando termine esta historia, y otros proyectos, pero es muy largo de contar, así que ¡disfruten de la vida!.<strong>


End file.
